Whispers In The Dark
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Darkness closed in on him, but out of that darkness came a light. Prowl… SLASH Prowl x BB


Pairing: Prowl x Bumblebee

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Hasbro has total license w/ this, if they wanted to make it full of slash (which they kinda did XP) then they could, so yea point is me no own!

Summary: Darkness closed in on him, but out of that darkness came a light. Prowl…(SLASH) (Prowl x BB)

Warning: **SLASH!! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!**

This is for the Animated series based off of the newest episode where they go camping x3

_**Whispers In The Dark**_

****

Bumblebee sat in front of the TV, his blue optics focused intently on the video game in front of him. Sari had school today and so Bee was left with nothing to do, which was driving him crazy. The yellow bot sighed softly as he waited for the next level of his game to load up, tilting his head back slightly to look up at the ceiling. Ever since that whole 'camping incident' had happened he'd been feeling a little...off. When Prowl had been infected with those barnacles Bee had been truly scared...scared of Prowl and of what would happen to his friend if he was infected for too long.

At the time all he could really do was run to safety, not wanting to risk getting infected too although he did anyway. Bumblebee had felt so frustrated, but relieved when he found Prowl was okay. He couldn't help but be petty for a couple of days, mostly because he was terribly puzzled as to why he felt so odd around Prowl now. He wanted to protect the older bot, to hold him...to k—Well he was still pretty slagging confused about this. But he now felt this odd urge well up inside he chassis every time they were together or were close; it made his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Bee...Bee?" A distant voice called. Bumblebee jerked his head forwards as he found Bulkhead standing there, staring at him with a slightly concerned look on his face. "Bee, you okay buddy?" The green mech asked. Bumblebee put up a smile as he replied, "Course I am! Just daydreaming." Bulkhead looked a little relieved at that then he said, "Okay, well anyway Optimus wants to see you about a mission."

The yellow bot smiled and stood up, stretching a little bit then he replied, "Thanks Bulkhead, I'll get to Optimus right away!" He grinned then headed for his leader's office. Optimus was sitting behind his desk, filling out datapads when Bee came in. He looked up when he heard the smaller bot approaching and smiled at Bee. The yellow bot smiled easily back, for some reason whenever he was with Optimus being relaxed and happy was so easy to do.

Optimus put down the datapads and said, "Are you ready for another mission Bumblebee?" The yellow car grinned madly as he replied, "Ready as I'll ever be Prime! So what's the mission this time?" Optimus sighed quietly then he said, "Well...we're picking up some strong energy readings in a nearby area and I wanted you to check it out. The thing is though...it's in a forest." Bee felt his face fall at that, flashes of the last time he was out in a forest flitted through his mind. _'Prowl...'_

The yellow bot shuddered slightly, but quickly shook his head as he replied, "It's okay Optimus, and I'll go if you need me to." The Autobot leader bit down lightly on one of his lip components as he asked, "Are you sure?" Bee nodded then Optimus relaxed and so did Bumblebee. "Okay, well then I would like for you to go immediately also Prowl will be accompanying you so when you're ready to leave go tell him." Optimus said. Bumblebee felt a strange shudder go through him; a churning in his intakes had him feeling more than slightly nauseous.

He felt nervous, anxious, and excited all at the same time. "Bumblebee?" Optimus asked worriedly when the smaller bot didn't reply. "Oh...um sorry spaced out there for a second. I'll go talk to Prowl now." Bee replied quickly as he left the office and headed towards Prowl's makeshift quarters. His footsteps quickened and suddenly he was standing in front of Prowl's door. His spark was pulsing at what seemed like ten thousand miles per hour as he knocked just to make sure Prowl was there.

The door opened and Prowl stood there, looking down at Bee with a vaguely annoyed look on his face. He probably had been meditating. "Uh...Optimus sent me to get you so we could leave on that mission." Bumblebee stammered, feeling an unusual embarrassment. Prowl nodded and soon the two of them were on the roads. Both of them were quiet although Bumblebee played some music softly on his radio so the silence wouldn't get too unbearable.

They finally reached their destination and transformed into their route modes. Bumblebee looked into the dark and daunting woods, feeling his throat constrict with sudden irrational fear. "Bumblebee?" Prowl had been talking to him and he hadn't been paying attention. Bee turned his optics onto Prowl, watching as the visor went from irritation to a sudden tender worried look. He stepped towards the smaller bot and asked as gently as he could, "What's wrong?"

Bumblebee shook his head, momentarily shoving the fear aside as he replied, "Uh...nothing just I dunno a little tired from the drive." It was a weak attempt at a lie and he KNEW Prowl would see right through it. Thankfully the motorcycle didn't comment on it and proceeded to go on about what he had previously been talking about. The two of them walked inside the dark woods, their headlights flicking on automatically so they would be able to see. They followed the signal, twisting down paths and with each step they took went deeper into the woods.

Bumblebee wanted so badly to grab Prowl's hand. To have the older mech hold him tight against his chassis and tell him everything would be okay. To soothe and kiss all his fears away. Bumblebee's face flared and he thanked Primus it was so dim even with their lights on. He'd never thought of Prowl that way before...Well he had often had odd passing thoughts or fantasies before but really hadn't thought anything of them.

Why now? But before he could even think of a reason, Bee felt a tug on his foot and was sent crashing face first into the ground. The resounding 'CRAAACK' tore through the air, almost like a gunshot and Bumblebee immediately knew he had damaged the front of his chassis. Prowl quickly came to his aid, helping him to sit up then kneeling in front of him to see what damage had been done to the yellow mech. There where cracks all along Bee's windshields and they barely flickered to life then went out, but aside from that everything was okay.

"Slag it!" Prowl cursed softly under his breath. He stood then reached out his hand for Bee to take and hauled him up to his feet. Bumblebee felt the most delicious of shocks run through him as he hand touched Prowl's, but it wasn't a shock that was caused by electricity. It was then that a powerful emotion swept through Bumblebee as relief, contentment, and love coursed through him. He was actually able to ignore the darkness surrounding them and the slight pain in his chassis.

Suddenly they dropped their hands and Bumblebee was back to being afraid and in pain. Prowl was looking off to the left, as he stood very still obviously listening to something. "There seems to be a stream nearby. I'm going to check it out to see if it will hopefully lead us in the right direction. Stay here!" Prowl said sternly as he gave Bee a look. The yellow mech felt fear welling up inside him again, but didn't want to beg Prowl to stay with him. So he watched the other mech walk away until it was pitch black around him.

Bumblebee whimpered as he sank to his knees, thinking he saw things in the shadows and heard different creatures. He buried his face into his knees and tried to take calming intakes of air, but it wasn't working. Each time he breathed in it felt as though the shadows grew even more menacing and this in turn made him start choking up. Finally he could stand it no longer and the poor mech screamed Prowl's name loudly, panic and terror lacing through his voice spreading through his body like a poison. Prowl stopped dead where he was, hearing Bumblebee's panicked cry and quickly turned around then ran to where he had left the yellow bot.

He found Bumblebee in a fetal like position, his body shaking like a leaf. It was then that everything made sense to Prowl...Bumblebee was afraid. Afraid of the woods and of its scary darkness. He moved a couple of steps closer to Bee and stopped when the yellow mech suddenly looked up at him. Fear filled his bright blue optics as he stared at Prowl and Bumblebee tried to scoot as far away from him as possible.

What Bumblebee saw in front of him was not Prowl, but that half monster Prowl was when the space barnacles took over him. A snarling beast with no mind and no remorse for its actions. Bumblebee wanted to scream for help, but his throat was tight like invisible hands were squeezing it but there was no pain. He could feel the energon tears leaking down his face, the lilac substance staining the ground and his chassis. Prowl was utterly shocked at how frightened Bumblebee was and gasped aloud when the mech started to cry.

He wanted to reassure the poor mech, to hold him and tell him everything was all right. An old and long forgotten feeling stirred within him. One he hadn't felt for orns because of not wanting to be weak and let this troublesome emotion get in the way. Love he had felt for Bee all along suddenly broke free like a dam, flooding through him with its power and giving him the courage to kneel in front of the terrified mech and take him into his arms. Bumblebee struggled for a moment then Prowl spoke softly into his audios, "It's all right Bumblebee...I'm not going to hurt you, no one is. You're safe."

As soon as those words were spoken Bee stopped struggling and he relaxed into Prowl's embrace. His small arms wrapped around Prowl's waist, tugging him closer as he just cried into the taller mech's chassis. Prowl continued to murmur soft words to Bee, as he gently caressed the yellow helmet. Finally Bumblebee looked up at Prowl, his cheeks stained lilac and Prowl moved his hands so they now rested on Bee's cheeks. He brushed the liquid away, feeling the heat of embarrassment under Bumblebee's gray cheeks.

Prowl then bent down, kissed Bee's forehead, then cheek, and finally his lips. Bumblebee all but melted into Prowl as the taller mech kissed him softly and he felt reassurance, ecstasy, and devotion flow back into him again. Bee kissed Prowl back, bringing their bodies closer together as he gently stroked Prowl's back. One of Prowl's free hands came up to stroke Bee's helmet as he fingers accidentally brushed against one of Bumblebee's horns. Bee broke the kiss to moan rather loudly from the wonderful touch and he arched his body slightly.

Prowl felt a rush of arousal run through the entire course of his body, sending his mind into a frenzy. He couldn't believe how deliciously adorable it was when Bee moaned like that...and suddenly Bee was digging his fingers into some of his seams and gently stroking them. Prowl moaned deeply as he arched his back, wanting...needing more of the smaller mech's touch. But he knew they had to stop now, not that he didn't want to continue it's just that they still had a mission to complete. "B-Bumblebee...we need to get on with our mission." Prowl stammered.

Bee frowned as he took his fingers out from Prowl's wiring and instead placed both hands on the motorcycles knees. "I-I'm sor—" Bee began to say when Prowl quickly cut him off with a swift kiss. He broke away after a moment then said, "Don't be sorry. Please Bumblebee...I love you so don't be sorry." A smile spread across Bee's face when he heard that and he nodded happily. Prowl smiled back, standing up as he held out his hand to Bumblebee yet again. They began walking again, hand in hand sometimes giving each other reassuring squeezes.

"I love you too Prowl." Bee said. And from that day on he was no longer afraid of the woods or its darkness, especially now that he had his light…Prowl.

End

I love scared Bee x3 it was so cute to see him all freaked out in the latest episode and this just suddenly popped into my head. Besides i haven't written a ProwlxBee fic before or for the Animated series for that matter, so this was interesting for me. Hope ppl like this Reviews will get you lovely Transformers goodie bags!


End file.
